baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HorrorTime
HorrorTime is the result of extreme corruption in the game provoked by trying to hack the game. Appearance HorrorTime is a mutant Playtime corpse(a zombie in short words)that lurks in the building with an...strange vocabulary and mentality. The clear differences are the missing jaw skin, the long arms, short legs and the notorious jump rope made of meat that replaces her hands. Mechanics To get started, she slowly walks around the Schoolhouse being careful with her jump rope, not being a big problem(for now)if she founds you, she will sprint towards you, activating a minigame to free you out of her jump rope pressing the spacebar repeatedly, if you fail, you die. But if you cut her jump rope...PREPARE TO SEE THE CONSEQUENCES,first,she will run away in a bad mood meanwhile she bleeds a never-ending path of blood that will slowly dries momentary(remember this)she will turn into genocide mode,she will cause instant death in contact,but now she doesn't sprint towards you now,but she will go at a speed that is a bit slower than the running speed of the player, if you want to live, check on her bloody path that she lefts on her way, if it's transparent, she is not so near,but if it's not so transparent, she could be near you,so watch out! Quotes Normal quotes: *Hella ma pal! *Give to your big ol' friendo a huggy! *Huggitos for every pepul! *Ups!Yu are raight fellaw? *You little...I-I mean...Ya littlul silla alpaca! *Hallo agano Frando! *Ok,naow i higging tum!!! *I dun't evn kno wa to suid,so...Please,come here to recive a hug. When you use the Safety Scissors: *HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!NOW THE HUGS AND LITTLE JOKES ARE OVER FOR YOU LITTLE KID!!! *123ABC, come here you little thing! *GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!W-W-Wait, why did I even said that? *Hehehe...please stop, I'm tired... *Get out of my life!!! *I-I-I just want to be with my parents!!! Oh wait, they are death, forget it. *Do you even know that these are my hands?!? Why do you even use those scissors on me, to see me suffer?!? Game over quotes: *Hehehe,wat a gudd haag-wait,did i just kill that stupid guy? *Loki luk!a finga spuda! *1,2,3,4,5,you niva sii that hog-oh wait, I kill it? *Ups, I'm going to detention for this... *Supa fruda!!! du nat lif ma hiar!!! *Honestly, it's better that you use this game over to escape, escape meanwhile you can!!! Or you would end like-*BEEP*. *Gud NIghtu!(even that you are death). Gallery Horror up.png|HorrorTime after using the Safety Scissors Horror scare.png|HorrorTime Genocide jumpscare Horror_Time's_page 1.png|HorrorTime normal description Horror_Time's_page 2.png|HorrorTime vandalized description(only after using Safety Scissors) HorrorTime.png|Normal HorrorTime Horrorgirl_Poster.png|HorrorTime's Updated description. Horrorgirl_GenPoster.png|HorrorTime's Updated vandalized description. Trivia *She is the only OC besides Nightmare Tormentor that has two different mechanics, which all end in a game over(for now). *The broom can help her by sweeping the blood path, making it disappear, making her harder to localize. *When you are chased by HorrorTime, she will randomly jump towards you, if she fails to kill you, she won't move for 15 seconds thanks to that she cannot get up. *After using the Safety scissor on her, she will change of form, resembling more like a human being. Category:Character Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Females Category:Playtime Variants